


Homophobic date (Malec)

by tommeraas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommeraas/pseuds/tommeraas
Summary: Magnus and Alec goes on a date and a homophobic person decides to ruin it for them





	Homophobic date (Malec)

Alec was waiting impatiently for Magnus to come and pick him up. He had promised him to come and pick him up for them to take a drink together, or a so called date. 

It was their first date and Alec was really nervous and excited at the same time. He felt like it was his birthday and he couldn’t wait to open the presents but he also didn’t want it to be bad presents because then he would have to fake a smile and pretend to enjoy it even if he didn’t. 

But this time it wasn’t his birthday. This time it was a date, a real date. He was going out to take a drink with Magnus and what could possible go wrong? Well, everything because Alec was scared he would say something stupid or laugh at the wrong things or even worse, throw up because he was too nervous. 

Alec got interrupted in his own thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly made his way to the door, checking himself in the mirror first to make sure he looked okay before he opened the door with a big smile as he met Magnus’ eyes and he would never get over how beautiful they are.

“Hi” Alec breathed out. 

“Hi” Magnus smiled and eyed Alec. “I didn’t expect you to look this good for our first date, I think I need a drink to cool down”

Alec rolled his eyes playfully at Magnus and smiled at him widely before following him outside and without hesitation grabbing his hand in his own. Magnus smiled at him before they made their way down the street. 

It was cold and not many were outside at this time but Alec felt happy. He loved the feeling to finally be out in the open and to share his love with Magnus, someone he really adored and didn’t want anything bad to happen. 

And everything was going great, they made it to the bar and got some drinks. They talked and laughed together, having a great time and Alec didn’t think anything could ever go wrong, but he wasn’t aware what was coming and neither was Magnus. 

 

Suddenly they heard a loud laugh from another table and they turned their heads, getting interrupted in their talking. It came from a table close to them and Alec shot a glare at one of the girls before looking back at Magnus with a smile. 

“Are you having a good time?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. “I’m glad, I have a little surprise for you later and I hope you’re going to like it”

He gave him a small smirk before taking a sip from his drink and Alec was just about to say something when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned around and he recognized the big guy from the table that just had laughed out really loud.

“Excuse me, but could you please not flaunt your gayness around here? It’s kinda disturbing” he said and tried to sound nice.

Alec raised his eyebrows. “No, excuse me but maybe you could take your homophobic ass out from this bar and leave us alone. We’re doing absolutely nothing to you and your group of friends so please leave us alone”

“Actually, you’re flaunting your gay ass which is really disturbing so maybe you should take your gay ass and move before I kick you out”

Alec stood up from his chair and opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Magnus standing in front of him, protecting him from the guy in front of them. 

“Please just leave it, Alec” Magnus said and furrowed his eyebrows. “People like him aren’t worth our time”

He was about to turn around and leave with Alec when the guy pushed Magnus, making him fall down to the floor and Alec quickly made his way down to him, pulling him into his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asked and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in his. 

 

Magnus nodded and slowly stood up again witht the help of Alec, looking over at the guy who was still standing in front of them with a stupid grin on his face. 

“What is your problem!?” Alec almost yelled as he pushed the guy back, not caring about the attention he got. “People like you shouldn’t be allowed to be here, all you ever do is to cause trouble with your homophobic asses! Is it so damn hard to leave us a-”

Before he could say anything else he got punched right in the face and Magnus grabbed him as he bent down. 

“Please, Alec” Magnus said with worry in his voice. “Can we please just leave, I don’t want you to get hurt”

Alec shook his head and stood up straight again and looked over at the guy. He clenched his jaw and his knuckles, ready to pick a fight and Magnus knew this would end up badly but he didn’t try to stop him because he knew he wouldn’t listen.

 

***

“I told you to just leave it” Magnus sighed as he held Alec’s head back and wiped away the blood on his nose. “I know you’re trying to protect me but sometimes it’s better to just ignore it”

Alec also let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I didn’t mean to ruin our date, I just got so mad at him for being so homophobic and when he pushed you I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted to show him he had not chance with me”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at him. “You didn’t need to show him that you were stronger than him because look what it got you into. It doesn’t matter that you won the fight because you’re still hurt”

Alec looked up at Magnus who stroked his hair back gently as he wiped his nose. He smiled at him innocently and Magnus rolled his eyes at him, trying not to smile but failing. 

“You know I hate how cute you are sometimes” Magnus smiled softly and stopped his movements. “Please, take some rest now”

Alec watched Magnus as he threw away the paper and looked over at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and he looked breathtakenly beautiful just standing there, staring at him. 

It was moments like that Alec couldn’t help himself and walked over to him, grabbing his jacket, pulling him closer, before leaning down to kiss him. He kissed him passionately and smiled slightly into the kiss, thinking about how lucky he were to have Magnus in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago and it's really bad but I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
